


Every Rose Has Its Thorn

by G (vampiregirl89)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Kiss, Harassment, Implied Bullying, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Monomania, NO rape, No Daddy Kink, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Man, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiregirl89/pseuds/G
Summary: Gerard is just a man who fell in love for his girlfriend’s son. He didn’t mean for that to happen.Their family was broken after Frank's dad passed away, and Gerard felt the need to pull their pieces back together.One day though, he sees an opportunity that could improve his relationship with the boy. And he takes it.





	Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> I know, my summaries sucks. And hey I'm back to fics, hope you guys like this one better...
> 
> * This is my first oneshot longfic and I hope you like it. I spent twelve hours writing it nonstop lol so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (18/07/2018): Hi guys, this is the next day after I posted and I fixed the shitty mistakes. I was too tired last night to do so, I apologize. Please read again if you liked :)

**Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

 

The dinner party turned out to be great. Emma’s family had grown out to be quite fondly for me over the year and I was relieved. I thought it would take longer for them to accept me, especially since I’m the first man she has ever dated since her husband died. I helped her wash the dishes and take the trash outside. I sat on the sofa, finally being able to relax, not having to smile and say interesting things for the entire day so people would like me. Emma sat next to me, handing me a glass of wine.

“Your favorite.” She smiled at me before I drank, and I nodded. It was all I needed to end the day.

“Did Frank go to bed?”

“Yes, he just finished brushing his teeth. So… we can go upstairs.” She smirked but then read my tired face. “… And sleep.”

“Sounds great, dear.” I kissed her lightly and finished my cup, getting on my feet again. “I’m just going to say goodnight to Frank first.”

She nodded and I went upstairs. I knocked on Frank’s door and he muttered a ‘come in’ that I probably wouldn’t listen if it wasn’t so late and quiet. Only his bed lamp was on, the yellow light letting me see him lying on his side on the bed, with a tired expression as well. I barely saw him all day, as he was basically forced to stay with his cousins, around his age.

I closed the door and took my shoes off, because they were starting to hurt my feet. I sat next to his legs and gave him a smile.

“How was your day, sweetheart?” He shuddered.

“Fine.” His voice was dry and I didn’t like that. I sighed.

“Well, don’t worry, we’ll have an amazing day tomorrow. Just the two of us.” I whispered the last phrase, not because I thought anyone could hear it, but I liked the effect that my words had on him. Frank trembled and buried his face on the pillow, not looking at me. “You must be tired, and so am I. Goodnight, Frank.” I got on my knees next to the bed and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled away but I was alredy getting up on my feet. I got my shoes and left to my bedroom.

**XxX**

Sunday was usually the day Emma went out with her friends, so Frank and I would go out to get to know each other better. It was her idea, she wanted Frank to see me as a father figure. I knew that wouldn’t happen since Frank loved his father too much and he probably saw me as some kind of enemy for dating his mom. But I met Emma when I started to work in the same company as her; She had sad eyes and was always quietly reading her book alone during lunch. She had friends, but they didn’t even try to cheer her up, they said she was still mourning. I didn’t accept that. So I got closer to her, became her best friend. That’s when she invited me to dinner at her house and I met Frank. He seemed as sad as she was before she met me, such a quiet boy. But so, so very beautiful. He would always look at me and then shyly look away, and that conquered my heart.

So as months passed and Emma and I had our first kiss –that she initiated- I didn’t think there was any harm in starting a relationship with her.  As a thirty-five year old gay man that had strict parents during my whole life, I had a lot of experience in dating women. I liked their company and knew how to appreciate them, so it never was a big nightmare. The only problem was when they found out I was fucking their best boyfriend. But that was behind in my teen years. Now, I knew I made Emma happy, and she was a nice friend to me, as well. At the same time I got to be closer to Frank, so everybody wins.

That Sunday I had decided to take Frank out for a movie. I had alredy bought the tickets, because I hate waiting in line. It was some superhero movie that I didn’t really care but I knew all teenagers liked it and Frank had a few comic books so it must be the same. I kissed Emma goodbye and got in the car where the boy was alredy waiting. Before starting the car, I took a look at him. He looked nice with the new haircut, a fringe on his right eye and dyed red on the sides. I noticed he was wearing eyeliner –which Emma hated, saying it ruined his face, but I convinced her to let the boy be- and dressed all in black as most times. After some time he looked at me in confusion and I just gave him a smile and started driving.

I felt bad for the boy. Usually on weekends kids would go out on parties or drive around with friends, drink –Frank wasn’t like that at all. I knew he had friends, he brought two boys and a girl over sometimes, I never remember their names- But he really just opened up with them. Sometimes I got into the living room and he was laughing and playing with them on the videogames, then he would see me and stop immediately, like he had just been caught doing something bad. I wondered if he felt like he should be sad forever since his father’s death, Emma seemed to think like that. As if they didn’t have the right to ever be happy again. I wanted to change that.

As we were in the line to buy popcorn, I noticed Frank kept looking to his right and then to the left. His face turned pink, especially when I looked at him with a questioning look. I looked to our right and there was a small table with preppy teens alredy eating their popcorns and they looked at Frank up and down and laughed. That got me pissed off. I hated bullies, I was often called a faggot and got beat up at school. I learned the best way to deal with it was to stand up for yourself.

I was about to tell it to Frank, but the cashier girl was trying to get my attention.

“Next! Sir?”

“Oh right, sorry.” I walked to the counter “I’d like a large popcorn with extra butter and two medium sodas please.” I turned to Frank who was looking down at his feet. “You want anything else, Frankie?”

He then looked up at me and his eyes were watery. Shit, I didn’t know what to do. Should I take him back home and beat up those kids? Which one would make Emma proud of me later and think of me as a good stepfather?

But then Frank pointed to the skittles on the showcase.

I paid and handed him his candy and a soda, as I guided him to get in our session. I felt guilty, I wanted to discuss with those kids and stand up for Frank but I couldn’t. I knew Emma wouldn’t agree with that and I would end up embarrassing him more. So when we found a good place to sit down, I turned my face to him and put my hand over his.

“Hey, I know how it is, but don’t care about those kids. They were just being stupid and childish, you proved to be the better person by not acting like them.” It was against my personal view but I had to be an example, after all I was the adult in the situation. Frank just looked at me and sighed.

“I want to put my hands in my pockets.” He said quietly and I nodded and let go of his hand. The theater got fuller and soon the movie started. I kept checking Frank to make sure he wasn’t still upset. The movie had funny parts and he let himself enjoy and laugh, so I wasn’t worried anymore.

**XxX**

After the movie it was about 4pm and I decided there was still time to take Frank somewhere else, but when I asked where to, he just shuddered. It was hard to talk to the kid. I decided to leave the car behind and walk to a park nearby, I felt claustrophobic after such a long time in a small, dark room. But it made Frank happier, so it was okay.

When we got to the park, most people were alredy leaving, but I saw the ice cream stand and decided it would be a nice choice to end the day. We walked there and Frank got mango and lemon, while I got the mint with chocolate, my favorite one. We walked through the short trail and ended up in a nice garden with a fountain and a few benches. I sat in one of them and told Frank to sit by my side. He smashed his ice cream with the little plastic spoon and looked around nervously.

“Did you like our day?” I asked.

“Yeah. Yeah. I liked _the movie_.” I nodded happily, another good choice.

“I love your new hair. You look so much prettier” I caressed his fringe lightly and his body tensed up. I controlled myself to not sigh so he wouldn’t see I’m irritated. “I love you Frank.”

He gulped and looked down, his ice cream alredy melting and forming a pool in his little cup.

“You can’t say things like these.” He murmured and I wouldn’t hear if I wasn’t so close next to him, like he was afraid. Why would he be afraid of me? I’m the second person who most cares about him in the world.

“Why not? What makes you think you can’t be loved?”

“Not by you. You’re my stepfather.” He whispered and kept looking around again. There was nobody there, I knew it. I wasn’t that careless. I thought he knew that about me.

“On top of everything, I’m just a man who loves you.” He made a face at me “I know you must like boys, too.” I smirked and he shook his head.

“No I don’t. You don’t know anything about me.”

“Oh, c’mon. You’re all shy, brings a girl home but never fucks her. And when I do this-“ I got closer to him, brushing my nose against his right cheek, he jumped up a little “You don’t push me away. You like it. Just like I do.”

“N-No. You’d hit me.” He sobbed and I got away a bit, but put my left arm around his shoulders.

“When did I ever hit you, sweetheart?” He didn’t answer, just started to eat his ice cream again, probably so I wouldn’t force him to speak. And I wouldn’t. I’d never force him to do anything or hit him. I _loved_ him. But the boy was hard to get. Usually it was easier to have sex with boys than girls –They all want it all the time so you’d always find a willing one. But Frank wasn’t like that. He seemed to be the kind of boy to marry to, and I loved it. So much different than the twink sluts I’ve been with before I met Emma. I knew that when he gave himself to me, it would be special. I would _feel_ special. A feeling like this you can’t just throw away.

**XxX**

When I drove us back home, Frank left the car fast. I called for him and he just yelled ‘bathroom’, alredy inside the house. When I parked in the garage and got in, Emma was in the kitchen, working on her computer while drinking tea –It was _always_ tea, and I knew that. That woman was a workaholic but I never complained, it was a way to keep the mind busy and it was good for her. She looked up at me with her reading glasses, which I always told her it made her look like an old lady and she’d smack me on the arm. I giggled and she looked at me funny.

“How was your day? Did you two have fun together?” She said and I sat down next to her, taking a sip of her oolong tea. It tasted awful and I spilled it all over the table cloth. “Gerard!”

“Jesus, how can you drink this shit?” I made a face and she laughed loudly. “Yeah, we had fun. Frank liked the movie. I think I know him better now.” She sighed relieved. The first times I tried to take Frank out were not so great. I’d either take him somewhere too childish or too boring for someone his age, and he’d just stand there like a statue and come home saying that it was ‘ok’. It was hard to keep up with the teenager trends but I dedicated myself more and looked up online what I should do with him. Emma seemed pleased so I was going the right way.

“That’s nice to hear. Well, I’m just finishing these reports and I’m going upstairs for a bath. Will you come with me?”

“Sure. I’m just going to lie down in bed a little, movies make me sleepy.” She nodded and I kissed her forehead, then going upstairs. I jumped up scared as I opened the door to our room and saw Frank there, sitting on the bed. He got up fast. “Jesus, you scared me boy.”

“Where’s mom?”

“In the kitchen, didn’t you see her?” He shook his head and well, it made sense considering how fast he ran home. He tried to leave but I held his arm. He yelped. “Are you still upset about what happened?”

“About _what_ exactly?” He asked nervously.

“Those annoying kids, of course” He seemed to think and then let out a small ‘oh’. What else could he be thinking anyway?

“No, it’s fine. I’m used to it.” I sighed.

“That is not okay, Frankie. If you’re getting bullied at school you should tell us. We can talk to the principal.”

“My mom alredy has her problems. I don’t need to drag her into mine.” He answered firmly. “You can’t tell her, Gerard. You can’t.” Damn, that was the most he talked to me for the whole week. I didn’t want to upset him more so I nodded slowly. It wasn’t right… I knew that.

“If it’s that what you want...”

“It is.” I nodded again.

“But with one condition.” He raised his eyebrow at me. “You have to let me take you and pick you up from school every day now.”

“Ugh, why?”

“I want to make sure nobody messes with you. I can’t follow you the entire day, but I can make sure you get home safe.” He rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Safe. Right.” He walked past me and I let him this time. This meant we would spend more time together and I got happy. I could take him to school, go to work, pick him up and keep working from home, so we’d spend more time together.

Everything was in its right place.

**XxX**

I waited for Frank in the parking lot, I had texted him where I was. I opened the compartment and took the skittles I bought Frank when I pulled over to fill the tank. I smiled, it was his favorite and I wouldn’t forget it, he would realize that I know shit about him. As I tapped my fingers with the music on the radio, I got distracted and didn’t see Frank on the passenger’s window until he knocked.

“Hey!” I opened the door from the inside and he got in, putting his backpack on his lap. “Seat belt, young man.” He groaned but did as told. I showed him what I got for him and he murmured a ‘thanks’ as he shoved it in his pocket. That’s when I looked properly at him and saw his eyes red and wet. I turned off the radio and looked at him again.

“What? Can’t we just go?”

“Frank, what happened at school?” I asked firmly this time using my stepdad voice, letting him know he wouldn’t get away with it.

“Nothing.”

“Frank.”

“Why you gotta make me say it? God, it’s so humiliating.” He looked down at his hands over his black backpack. I sighed. I understood how it was. I never told my parents I was bullied, either. No parent wants to know their kid are being bullied, get the feeling they did something wrong. But it’s hard to just watch and not do anything.

“Hey, I’m just your friend, you can talk to me.” I said and he laughed ironically. “I mean it! I just want you to be happy.”

“I’d be happier if you weren’t around. If you didn’t fool my mom. If you didn’t _touch me._ ” He said angrily and I got actually surprised. He had never said such things to me before. I didn’t understand why it was a big deal now.

“Frank, I’m not fooling anyone. I make your mom happy, that’s all that matters. And I want you to be happy, too. I love you more than anything, okay? I promise.” I said and wiped his few tears with the back of my hand.

“Nobody loves me.”

“Frank…”

“Can we just go home? I’m so tired.” He said and by his voice he did sound tired, but not physically. I gave up and nodded, starting the car. We got back home quietly.

**XxX**

Frank stayed locked in his room during most afternoon. I tried to call him to go out, eat something, but he didn’t want to. I just accepted he was living his typical teenager melancholic day and left him alone. I worked on my notebook in the living room while I listened to the TV. Emma got home around 7pm and I asked her to make dinner today, as I had to catch up on work.

During dinner, Frank seemed to be okay. I mean, in his own possible conditions. The boy kept quiet but ate normally and wasn’t crying anymore. Emma asked about his day and he said it was ‘ok’. I knew that when he said that, it was the opposite but Emma was probably too tired to notice. We ate silently again until Frank spoke up, which surprised me and his mom.

“Mom, can I not go to school tomorrow?” He said casually.

“Why?” She was as confused as I was. Emma never let Frank skip school unless he was sick, but once again the boy never asked to not go for any reason, even with all he goes through at school. He was strong.

“I’m not feeling very well. I mean, there’s nothing much to do tomorrow anyway.”

“Frank, this is your freshman year. High school is different, we’ve talked about this. You have to make an effort and go. Don’t you want to get in a good college?” He sighed and nodded. “So, you shouldn’t miss any classes. Especially in the middle of the semester, your exams are coming soon.”

“Fine.” He said and kept eating. Emma looked at me with a questioning look and I just shuddered. Was Frank getting bullied so badly to the point he just wants to give up school but is afraid to talk to Emma? If so, I’d have to intervene, no matter how much he didn’t want me to.

**XxX**

In the next morning I decide I’d go to Frank’s school, especially after I went to give him a goodnight and I heard him crying in his room. I didn’t dare to get in, it would make him more upset. But I had to do something, as his stepfather and someone who loves him. Emma wouldn’t notice; For her, Frank was always like this. Shy, quiet, reserved with a few friends. But I could see he was more restrained than most kids his age, and I knew very well what made us turn that way. There was still time for him to get better.

 I didn’t want him to get mad at me and freak out at school, so I dropped him off normally at morning and went to work. After two hours I drove back to his school, since it wasn’t far away. As I got in there –which I only had once in a parents meeting with Emma-, I saw it was very full with kids talking everywhere. God, that made me feel kinda sick. I didn’t like crowded places very well. It was probably a lunch break. I had difficult to breath and I felt my stomach tight. I walked by the corners and tried to not bump into anyone, which was hard considering I was going in the opposite direction that all those people were. I got weird and curious looks. Finally I reached a corridor where was alredy empty, just a few kids by their lockers. I took a deep breath.

                I looked to my side and saw the boy’s restroom. I probably shouldn’t use it considering I’m a grown up man and could scare the kids but I always could say I was not feeling well –which wasn’t a lie at all. I got into the bathroom and luckily there was nobody there. I walked to the sink and washed my face with the cold water. God, it felt so good. I looked in the mirror and breathed slowly and deeply like my therapist had taught me in the past. As I felt calmer I could hear the soft and low sound of sobbing. It seemed like someone was choking on their tears. I turned around and saw that as much as all the toilet doors were almost closed, there was only one fully shut. I walked carefully and knocked softly so I wouldn’t scare the other person.

                “Leave me alone.” The voice said angrily. I was used to an angry voice at me and instantly recognized who it was.

                “Frank? Let me in.”

                “I don’t know any Frank.”

“Well I do and if you don’t open this door I’m going to the principal right now, call your mom and solve all this alredy!” I heard his usual annoyed sigh and the door was opened. He sat back on the floor and I frowned. “That place is dirty, Frank. Get up.”

“Still less dirty than the toilet.”

“Kid, you don’t know anything about public schools toilets. Get up, now.” He did and crossed his arms. Once again his eyes were red and puffy. “How long have you been in here?”

“How could I know.” He shuddered and I gave him a look “I didn’t skip classes. I promise. I wish I did.”

“What happened?” He shook his head and I got irritated. “Frank, you _have_ to tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t. It’s humiliating. And you’ll tell mom and she’ll hate me forever. And you’ll know you were right.”

“I don’t care. It doesn’t matter now, I’ll solve this with your mom later. Now tell me what happened that is getting you so upset.” He sighed and took his phone out of his pocket. He wiped his finger on that thing so much that for a while I thought he was ignoring me right in my fucking face. But then he hit the screen one last time and turned it to my face. He was shorter than me so I had to take it from his hand to see properly. It was a video. Just as some voices -I couldn’t recognize what they were saying by then- started, Frank alredy broke down into crying again. He sat back on the floor but I kept watching, confused as how this could have to do with anything. My eyes got wide as suddenly instead of a dark screen a dick appear on the video. There was some flashlight on, probably from a phone that recorded that. Then… I saw Frank. Frank was in the video sucking some guy’s dick, and he seemed to be enjoying it a lot. I heard moaning and gasps. I couldn’t look at it anymore and handed it to him. Firstly he acted like I had thrown a bomb at his hands, then he quickly shut the video down. I looked to the bathroom door to make sure nobody got in.

I took a deep breath.

“Frank. What is the meaning of this?”

“What do you think” He said angrily, but still crying. “It’s Ronnie, that fucking asshole! It was all a bet! He convinced me he liked me. He recorded us and said it would only stay on his phone. _Everybody_ at school has seen it. If anything the principal is probably calling mom now and telling _her._ God, this is so humiliating. I just want to disappear.” He said all at once and I let him vent. He choked during some words.

I got on my knees in front of him;

“We’ll find a way, Frank. Calm down. Get up and let’s wash your face, okay?” He didn’t seem to like it very much but still got up, probably tired from being on the floor. We walked to the sink and I opened the tap, washing his face for him carefully. He just looked down and he just seemed like he cried way too much, to the point you get exhausted. That made me feel bad. I had no idea what to do. All I knew was that anything that gets on the internet, never gets out again. Frank would always be exposed. That pissed me off on unimaginable levels. I wanted to go around school and hit everybody, especially the teachers and principal for not educating their kids properly, and let others be bullied. I knew Emma, though. She wouldn’t agree with me. She’d say it was Frank’s and the Ronnie guy fault. Hearing that would upset Frank much more.

“Mom will hate me.” Frank said as I dried his face with paper, as if he had read my mind.

“No she won’t. We’ll find a way.” I said again. Frank didn’t seem to believe much but he didn’t deny it, either. “Take me to the principal’s office, okay?”

**XxX**

As we walked down the hall to get Frank’s backpack from his classroom, I saw kids looking at him in all kinds of ways. God, then I knew why he always got back home so upset. He was so fucking strong and didn’t realize that. I wouldn’t stand all this for such a long time. Luckily when I got in high school I was left alone, and the people who bullied me wanted to _fuck_ me. Frank wasn’t like that, though. He was a nice boy, unlike me.

                We got into the car and he looked much more relieved. I had introduced myself to the new principal and told her I knew what happened and that I would talk to Frank’s mom. That way, she wouldn’t call Emma. I knew I didn’t have the right, it was her son and she would want to know. But I couldn’t help it. Frank wanted to “disappear”, and adding one more worry to this mess could take him to the verge of his emotions. I couldn’t do that.

                “Thank you... Gerard. You really won’t tell mom, right?” He asked as I started to drive.

                “No Frank” I sighed “But I want you to know that what I’m doing is wrong. Emma should know about this. I’m just letting you recompose yourself and when you get better we’ll tell her about it together, okay?” He nodded quietly.

                “You…You won’t make me go back to school though, right?”

                “Frank, you have to. Your mom would get suspicious.”

                “Please don’t. Principal Jones said I could stay home this week and she would talk to Ronnie’s parents and suspend him. If I go back, not only I’ll be made fun of by everybody, I’ll also get beaten up by his friends” I sighed.

                “I’m sorry Frank.”

                “Gerard, please.” He almost jumped on me and I thanked god we were stopped by the red traffic light. “Please let me stay home at least this week, please, please. Or I’ll kill myself.”

                “Okay, Frank, calm down” He had never pushed himself on me like this before, it was usually the other way around so he must’ve been very desperate. “I’ll think about it, okay? I’ll think about something to tell your mom.”

                “Thank you so much.” He seemed genuinely happy and I would feel happy too if I didn’t know his reasons.

**XxX**

                I literally searched ‘best excuses to not go to school’ on Google and felt hopeless. Emma was very rigorous when it came to studies and she wouldn’t let Frank get away with it so easily. So I knew I’d have to put myself in the middle of all this mess. I looked up online and found a hotel by the beach with a 50% discount for this week. I didn’t know how into beaches Frank was, but it’s not like he could have a choice now. It was the cheapest option and I could still work from there just by taking my notebook. So when we finished dinner I asked Frank to clean the table for us and wash the dishes. He looked at me indignant but I just winked an eye at him. He seemed confused but still did as told. Emma then looked up at me.

                “Wow, you two seem to be getting alone very well. Frank gets mad just by _me_ asking to clean his room a little.” I chuckled.

                “What can I say. We really are.” She nodded happily. “So honey, I was talking to Frank and he won’t have anything really important at school this week so… I was thinking about taking him to the beach. I checked online and the prices of the hotels are very good for this time of the year. I thought it would be even better for our relationship. Kinda like a father and son time.”

                She stopped drinking and put her cup down, looking at me with her usual Mom Saying No face.

                “Gerard, you know how I feel about it. Frank is-“

                “Yeah, I know but c’mon. It’s _freshman_ year. He’ll have a lot of time to learn about his responsibilities. Also he has his little group of friends, they can come home and help him study when we get back.” She seemed to think and I knew I had to convince her more, so I pulled that card. “You know how Frank is, he doesn’t go out much. Maybe he just needs to see the sea, meet new people. It will be good for him, he’ll open up more.”

                “I know, I know, he needs that.” She sighed “I was thinking more about a therapist but… I couldn’t find one yet.” I got a bit nervous. What if Frank talked to his therapist about… _Me?_

                “Look, let’s try my way first, okay? Then if he keeps getting down, I’ll help you find the best therapist around for him.”

                “Ugh, fine. I wish I could go with you. But…”

                “I know honey, don’t worry. When he finishes the semester we all can go on a trip again. Maybe to your uncle’s resort.”

                “Hmm, great idea. Now you’re making me jealous. Fine fine, I hope you two have fun.” I ran to her side and hugged her. She laughed. “You didn’t make the reservation alredy, did you?”

                “What makes you think that?” I smirked and she hit my arm.

                “Ugh, you!” I laughed and when I looked up, Frank was by the kitchen door watching us.

**XxX**

I put our two bags in the car trunk as Emma kept dictating Frank about what he should or not do. It was the first time the two of us went on a trip together. That meant Emma really trusted me, because she worried too much when it came to her only son. Finally she let us go, Frank sat on the passenger’s seat and Emma ran to my window to kiss me goodbye.

“Have fun you two! And don’t forget to come back.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t.” I laughed.

I let Frank chose one of his CD’s to play on the car, and it was a bunch of punk crap I couldn’t stand, but the point of the trip was to make the boy happy so I let him. He seemed to be in a better mood alredy so we started well.

“Thanks, Gerard” He said looking at me and giving me a little smile. I melted. Usually when I saw him smiling he’d turn his face away and stop. But not this time. This time _I_ was the reason that smile was there, and I couldn’t be happier.

“Anything, Frankie.”

I drove for six hours and we still had more five to go. We woke up early and had lunch before leaving, so we didn’t have to stop until now. It was around 6pm and I pulled over by a gas station with a big restaurant next to it. I woke Frank up since he was napping most of the time, for waking up early that morning. He was still a bit sleepy but I guided him for the restroom. After washing my hands I waited for Frank and we got in the restaurant. It was almost empty, as most families wouldn’t be travelling at this time of the year, there were mostly some truckers there.

We sat on the table and asked for two cheeseburgers, curly fries and milkshakes. Frank asked for a brownie cake too. Emma would kill me for giving him a dinner like this, but this was a special occasion, also she wasn’t around. The lady took our orders and left. I looked out of the window and heard some jazz music playing. I turned my head back to see if there was a music machine when I noticed there was a man at the bar –by his clothes and hat, probably a trucker. He was staring at me and Frank in disgust. That pissed me off but I didn’t say anything, I knew Frank didn’t like being stared at. I looked back at him and he was staring at the view of the road and smiling. God, I’d do anything for that boy. I was a little bit crazy. Just a little.

Soon our food arrived and we started eating. I asked Frank if he liked the beach, and he said yes, but preferred a warm pool instead. I chuckled and was about to answer when I noticed somebody coming near our table.

“What you two are doing is wrong, and has been written in the bible much before.” It was the same trucker. Frank looked at the man and then at me, completely clueless. He was too naïve, but I instantly understood what that man meant. I had to control myself. If I got in a fight with this guy, we’d end up in a police station and Frank would be alone. I couldn’t do that and ruin our first trip together. He needed me.

“Excuse me, sir. You are bothering me and my son. Please leave.” I said with my most serious and calm voice possible.

“You want me to believe he’s your son? He looks nothing like you” the man snorted.

“It’s none of your business” I spat quickly and then the lady who served us appeared.

“Jordan, not again! Leave my clients alone or I’ll actually forbid you to get in here again. This is your _last_ warning.” She said. She was about her thirties as well, golden hair, red lipstick and fierce as fuck. I knew that lady had been through a lot around that place to stand up like that for a guy so much bigger than her –bigger than me, too. The man “Jordan” gave us one last dirty look and then looked at the lady, walked to the bar, got his bottle and left. “I’m so sorry you had to go through this. Please don’t worry about your bill, it’s on the house.”

“No, don’t worry miss” I shook my head “It wasn’t your fault. I’ll happily pay for it and give you a nice tip as a thank you.”

“Wow, thank you sir. I’m really sorry again, you didn’t deserve this. If you need anything let me know, okay?” She smiled and I nodded. She left and Frank still seemed shocked with the whole situation. I don’t think he has ever suffered homophobia outside of school. Yeah, real world hits hard when you realize it’s just a bigger and longer version of school.

“I thought you were going to hit him” Frank said after some time, starting to eating his brownie.

“I’m responsible, Frank. Also I’m not a violent man.”

“That’s good” He murmured. Acting peacefully also got me points with Frank so in the end I knew I acted right. Even though the real man inside me wanted nothing more than to kick that guy’s ass out of the restaurant. It would feel amazing.

**XxX**

We got back to the car and this time I asked Frank to not turn on the radio, so we could talk instead. He shuddered but didn’t seem to mind much. I learned a lot about the things he liked, and even that he wanted to major Pharmacy in college. He always wanted to play the guitar but never asked his mom. I promised him we’d look for a music teacher when we got back home. He smiled.

During the next hours that took us to get to the Hotel, Frank slept more and I stopped the car a few times to eat a snack and stretch my legs. This trip wasn’t such a bad idea since Frank hadn’t appeared sad until now, I hoped this time away from school would be worth it. By the end of the trip he’d still have to face all those people who saw his video anyway. I hoped for the best that some other viral shit came up and people would leave him alone.

When we arrived at the hotel I made the check in first and then parked the car properly before waking Frank up. He got his bag, and I got mine, and we followed to our room. Frank stood a little too close to me when we got in the glass elevator, probably afraid of the height.

The room was very nice for the price and I didn’t even believe our luck. It was just like a regular apartment, it had a nice kitchen, a big TV and a comfortable couch. There was a king sized bed and a single bed in the same bedroom. Frank threw his bag on the biggest one to mark territory and I laughed.

While he showered I decided to go to a small Chinese market I saw on our way to the hotel, to get stuff to make us dinner and breakfast. We would spend much less money cooking our food and it was great, I could buy Frank lots of gifts. I was glad my boss let Emma take control of my work this week, but she let clear it was because I was always on time with my work no matter what.

When I got back, Frank was wearing his usual gray shorts and a black shirt; He looked even smaller on the big couch and I chuckled. He looked at the shopping bags, curiously. I invited him to cook with me and surprisingly enough he agreed. I taught him how to cook sesame chicken and rice. It was fun and when we sat down and he ate it for the first time, he looked so happy. I always wanted to see him that way.

“So, what you think?”

“Not so bad” He smirked.

“We should cook more often.”

“Yeah…” When he finished I got his plate and washed the dishes. Frank went back to the TV.

“Tomorrow we’re leaving early for the beach, so don’t sleep too late Frankie.”

“I don’t have a bathing suit.”

“You think I do?” I made a face at him and he laughed “Just wear any shorts you can get wet. We’ll buy you more later.” He nodded. When I turned back to the sink, I felt like such a dad. Would Frank ever see me that way? He let clear that he wouldn’t. But then again, he looked so much different now. Probably from being far away from his worries and problems. I was seriously thinking about having a conversation with Emma about this, convince her to move away. Start all over as a family somewhere else. It would be good for Frank, so that had to be the top priority.

When I finished cleaning it was my turn to take a shower. I put Frank’s dirty clothes and mine in the laundry. That room was a fucking bless, we would live like… like we lived _together_ , just the two of us. When I got back to the bedroom, Frank was alredy sleeping on the big bed. I sighed, but walked closer and covered him with a blanket I got in the wardrobe, kissed his forehead and went to my bed.

**XxX**

I woke up slowly and calmly, unlike my usual weekdays where I woke up in a bad mood because of the loud alarm. When I opened my eyes I had to blink several times to make sure I wasn’t seeing things and Frank was actually sitting by my side staring at me. I jumped up slightly and he laughed.

“You said we’d wake up early. It’s 8pm alredy.”

“Tired.” Was all I could say in my waking up voice.

“I made us breakfast. Get up, cmon.” He said and left the room. Now I was sure I was dreaming. Frank waking up early and making _breakfast_? The trip was alredy affecting the boy. I got up fast and went to the bathroom to wash my face. On my way I saw he was putting up the table, which looked very nice with the things I bought yesterday. I was glad I thought about the future too so Frank could make us this great surprise.

He turned on the TV and sat in front of me. I looked still surprised by his actions and he smirked. I could get used to this. Waking up with breakfast ready, and having to watch Frank’s cute face every morning as the beach sun made him look paler than he alredy was.

We didn’t talk but as soon as we finished eating Frank started to hurry me to the beach, like a little kid. I laughed and put our washed clothes to dry, since it was very sunny outside. I got my sunglasses and Frank got his, I put on my flowery flip flops that made Frank laugh at me and we went to the beach.

There was nobody there, once again I couldn’t believe my luck. It’s like the universe just wanted us to be there, together. And nothing felt more real to me than that realization, especially as I saw Frank running on the sand not giving a care about how hot it was, and threw himself in the sea. He laughed loudly and that was the best sound ever. It was like hearing God say ‘congratulations, Gerard! You made it!’. I stood there for a while just staring at Frank when he realized that and looked embarrassed. I smiled to assure him it was okay, I would never make fun of him, and walked to the water too. It was so damn cold and I had no idea how Frank didn’t complain. That could only mean he was way too happy to care. I wouldn’t bother him about it, though, that’s something Emma would do.

It was weird seeing Frank like this, so much more open, fearless and… Well, shirtless. The boy always wore way too many layers. I could see his ‘Hope’ tattoo which Emma told me about countless times when we met, about how she wanted to hit Frank but the boy said it was dedicated to his father, who had a tattoo just like that.

But it was a _good_ weird.

It made things to my body. Seeing him like that, just for my eyes, and nobody else got to see him that way. Well, there was that Ronnie guy but he was just using Frank. He’s totally different than me. I wanted to _serve_ Frank. Be his slave. Do anything he wanted, get him anything he needed. That was my mission, why I got sent into their lives.

I got out of my thoughts as Frank started to splash water all over me, wetting my hair and my face. I was avoiding that and cringed a little. But he was smiling naughtily and all I could do was jump on him and make him sink in the water. We weren’t too deep down in the sea, I wouldn’t put him in danger. When I let him get up, he was pissed and I started to run. He went after me splashing water in the way. And we spent most of the time like that.

We got out of the sea to get some chips and soda at a kiosk nearby. We sat on a little table to eat and Frank’s eyes were red. I was going to ask if he got something in it, but he sobbed and covered his face with the towel we got.

“Frankie, what’s the matter?”

He was quiet for some time and I waited for him to recompose.

“It’s just… Today reminded me so much of my dad. He would put me on his shoulders and walk deep into the sea. God, mom would get so pissed when we got back. She screamed at him that it was dangerous, but we didn’t care. We had fun, and I trusted him so much. I felt so safe. He could take me to the end of the world and I would still feel okay, because he was there with me.” He said and looked up at me, finally. “Thanks, Gerard. I never thought I’d feel that way again.”

God, hearing those words melted my heart. I was lost in words, so I decided to not say anything and ruin this moment, so I just pulled up a little enough so I could hold Frank. He cried a little more, but wiped his face again and smiled at me. I felt like the luckiest man on earth.

**XxX**

When we got back to the hotel about 5pm the receptionist informed us there was a luau happening nearby. I was very tired since it wasn’t easy for a man my age to keep up with a teenager like Frank, but he looked very excited and I couldn’t say no. Yeah, I was a sucker for him, but nothing new. We got to our room and took a quickly shower before going to the place. There were many people there, so probably residents joined too. There was music, food, dancing and even some games but Frank just wanted to eat since we didn’t have dinner yet. We sat in an emptier place so we could actually hear each other without the need to scream.

“I wasn’t giving much credit to beach food but this tastes amazing” He said with a mouthful and I laughed.

“Not as great as our food though, huh?”

“Not even close” He said and I nodded.

We finished eating and just watched the dancers on the little stage they set up, when suddenly a very pretty girl came to our table. She seemed to be around Frank’s age and before she opened her mouth I knew what she wanted, especially by her smile.

“Excuse me sir. Hi!” She turned to Frank who just nodded “I-I saw you from afar and you must be new around here, right?”

“Yeah”

“So I was thinking if you didn’t want to walk around with me? I could show you everywhere. I’ve lived here my whole life.” She had a nice voice and face, so I was sure I’d be sleeping alone that night.

“No thanks. I’m gay.” He said and drank more of his soda. The girl looked very embarrassed and so did I, especially because she looked at me as if she wanted help to bury herself in the sand.

                “Oh okay, sorry. Bye.” She left and I turned to Frank. He read my face. “What? I told you that you were right after all”.

                I shook my head.

                Frank and I went back to the hotel an hour later and he sat on the couch and watched TV. It was some of those criminal shows that kids loved so much, I didn’t know why. I was putting our now clean clothes in the drawer and putting our today’s clothes to wash. When I finished I sat next to Frank and looked at him.

                “Wha?” He said uninterested.

                “I’m loving to spend my days just with you and nothing else. I didn’t think it could be like this. Between us.” I added later and he looked the other way.

                “Uh yeah.”

                “I love you so much and just want to make you happy, sweetheart.” I put my hand on his chin and turned his face to me. He bit down his lip nervously and trembled like every time I touched him like this. God, I wanted to kiss him so badly. His lips were pink and I could easily see myself biting them until they turned red. “Love you” I mumbled and caressed his face with my nose, my favorite thing to do. He just stood there, like a statue. “You’ve kissed before, right?”

                “Yeah duh” He said embarrassed. I knew he’d done more, but that’s very different than passionately kissing someone.

                I couldn’t wait anymore. I pressed my lips against his. He groaned unpleased. He tried to push me away with his left arm, but I just put my right arm around him and pulled him closer. I tried to shove my tongue in his mouth but he didn’t let me. Well, I was a patient man and could wait. Still, it was one of the best moments ever. I was finally kissing Frank like I wanted to. I was always afraid that Emma would get in the room and catch us. But now it was just the two of us, alone.

                I pulled him away and we gasped for air. Frank punched me in the chest, but it didn’t hurt at all.

                “You asshole, you ruined my day.” He said and ran to our room, shutting the door. I knew he didn’t mean it though. He just got upset easily. Frank was a very sensitive boy. Maybe I bit his lip or pushed his arm too hard. I turned the TV off and saw the huge smile on my face reflecting on the screen.

**XxX**

Frank was calmer in the next morning. I shouldn’t tire him out too much. Teenagers don’t know what to do when they waste too much energy, so they freak out. But I understood Frank so he didn’t have to worry. This time I woke up before him and got breakfast ready. About ten minutes later he woke up and sat by the table with me, not saying a word, but he didn’t seem mad anymore. When he put his cup back on the table, I put my hand over his and gave him a smile.

“What to do you want to do today, sweetheart?”

He shuddered and kept eating.

“I was thinking about going downtown and having lunch there. We could go to the mall and buy you new clothes.” He didn’t say anything, just nodded. I sighed but took that as a yes. I had to be positive and peaceful to deal with a boy like Frank. If I got angry too much, he wouldn’t like it.

Around 11am we got in the car and Frank helped me with the GPS to our way downtown. It wasn’t as lifeless as the beach, quite the opposite actually. When we stopped near a newsstand, Frank pointed to the colorful balls that were next to it in a huge transparent plastic sack. He said it would be fun to play with them on the sand and I agreed. I gave him the money and he got out of the car to buy it. He got back with a big smile on his face and we continued our way.

Firstly we went to a supermarket that was right next to the mall so I wouldn’t have to drive for a while, which was great since I was bored of it alredy. Most of the products were totally different than the ones we saw back home so Frank took a lot of stuff –mostly frozen food and candy, but once again Emma wasn’t there so no problems. We put the shopping bags in the car and walked to the mall. It wasn’t so much of a mall as it was more like a collective of little shops and a food court, but it was okay. Frank tried on some clothes and I got him two new shorts and two shirts to wear at the beach. He thanked me a lot. We went to have lunch and he got KFC while I ate some spaghetti. Later I bought him a big piece of cake and he thanked me even more.

It was getting late and we decided to just walk around and meet the tourist shops and such. I didn’t even think about it when we got out of the mall as I held Frank’s hand to guide him to the other side of the street. I didn’t trust the people who drove around here since they weren’t used to it. I didn’t let go of Frank’s hand when we got on the other side, but he didn’t take it away either. Still, some people looked weird at us. I wanted them to disappear alredy, but I had to not care to influence Frank to do the same. The boy was so oblivious to it, though, as most times. God, he didn’t deserve to get bullied at all. Nobody did, but Frank acted tough when he was actually a very naïve boy and didn’t have the same malice that others had. If I could I’d move with him to a different planet, full of good stuff and lots of candies because it’s what he deserved.

Frank asked me for ice cream and I felt like I was spoiling him too much. At least now he was letting me, so it wasn’t that bad. You could customize your ice cream the way you wanted, and Frank’s looked like a unicorn volcano. I laughed when he named it that way. Mine was plain and simple until he threw some star shaped confetti on it.

We didn’t eat inside the shop because we didn’t want to waste the time we had that day. We walked down and down the street until we got to see the sea again. We got to a harbor, and Frank was impressed as he had never seen one. I think it’s because Emma got nauseous, she told me that as she showed me their album of a trip. Frank was on the boat too but he was too small to remember.

Frank pointed to the right and there was a park with a lake where some people were on paddle boats. They were shaped like swans of all colors and Frank loved that.

“Gerard, please!”

Needless to say, fifteen minutes later we were in the damn thing. And god was it expensive. But it didn’t matter, Frank was really happy and he was making us go pretty fast, too. That is, until his legs got tired and he complained and asked to go back.

“That was very nice.” He said quietly as we walked back to the supermarket to get the car.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, baby.” I said and his face turned pink instantly. I’d only called him sweetheart or Frankie, but never baby. I couldn’t help it. I really felt like we were a couple now, how couldn’t I? I wanted to live in these moments forever, I’ve never been so happy with someone as with him. I was _complete_.

When we got back home, I showered and Frank kept reading his comic book. I got curious with the many expressions he made as he read, and I asked him to read one for me. I sat next to him in the bed and he tensed up at first, but then started to read. Eventually he got very sleepy and apologized that he couldn’t finish the story. I didn’t care much about it though, I just wanted to be closer to him and hear his voice, especially when he made different cartoon-like ones for each character and I found that immensely cute. He told me to finish reading by myself. I did, and liked it, imagining Frank’s voice telling me the rest of the story. When I looked to my side, he was alredy sleeping. I couldn’t see why someone would harm this boy, expose him, humiliate him. Frank was so fucking precious and deserved all the good things in the world. I put his comics away and turned the lights off. The switch was next to his bed so I didn’t have to get up. And I didn’t want to. I lied on his side and pulled the blanket over us. I didn’t hold him like I wanted so much to do, because he would wake up upset. I just closed my eyes and dreamed of the day we’d be in our own house alone, and sleeping together would be just another part of the routine.

**XxX**

When I woke up I usually stretched out instantly, but I couldn’t this time cause there was something over me. I looked down and saw Frank. His face was peaceful and he held me like I was a teddy bear. I chuckled and caressed his hair lightly. I’d never get over how beautiful he was. I think he was having a light sleep because as soon as I took a peck on his forehead he got startled.

“Good morning” I said embarrassed of being caught. He mumbled a ‘morning’ and tried to get up. I let him and he made his way to the kitchen. I sighed and heard my phone vibrating. I had put it on silence to not wake him up. It was a call from Emma. Until today I had only texted her, so I wondered if everything was ok back home.

 “Hi”

“Hi baby. Has Frank waken up yet?”

“Yeah, he’s making breakfast now and then we’ll go to the beach.”

“Cool. So. I got a call from the principal’s office today and they want me to go there for a meeting tonight. Do you have any idea about what could it be?” I held back a gasp and put the phone away while I took a deep breath.

“No. Why would they do that?”

“I was wondering the same thing. I explained to them that Frank is on a trip. And Frank told me that his friends talked to the teachers about it as well. They just said it was something else.”

“How weird…” Damn, what could have made Principal Jones change her mind? All I could think about was Ronnie’s parents trying to fix the fuckup they kid had done. But now it was only making the situation worse. “So, are you going?”

“Well, I have to. Can you talk to him later, find out if he’s hiding something?”

“Sure, I’ll see.”

“Thanks honey. Have fun. I’ll text you later.”

“Okay, bye.”

When I walked to the kitchen and sat on the table where Frank alredy ate, I couldn’t hide the painful expression I had. He looked up at me worried.

“Did something happen to mom?”

“No, she’s fine. The thing is…” I took a deep breath. I didn’t want to ruin his mood when he was so happy there, but I couldn’t hide it either. “The principal’s office called your mom and demanded that she came over for a meeting. She has no idea why _yet_ , they didn’t tell her over the phone but well, it can only be one thing right.”

He looked at me as if I had just punched him in the face. I hated that. I hated to be the one to make him feel sad, especially when I was finally doing the opposite.

“No. No. We have to go back home, we have to stop her”

“Frank, she’s going and there’s nothing you can do to change it. We wouldn’t even be able to get there on time.”

He got quiet.

“When is it?”

“Tonight” I sighed. He just shook his head and his eyes were watery again.

“Please do something, Gerard. Please.” He begged and that broke my heart. I got up from the chair and pulled him up into a hug. I held him firmly to let him know I would be there. I always would be there. “Please.”

“I’m sorry Frank, I did everything I could.” I bit my lip. I was seriously trying to come up with something I _could_ do, but nothing came to mind. Unless I ran away with Frank and we’d live together in another state. Which was on the list of things I wanted but _couldn’t_ do. “Shh, it will be okay. We’ll get through this together.”

“I don’t want to. Mom will hate me. She will hate me for being gay, and for being a slut and humiliate her in front of the principal and everybody else in town that will know her son is a whore.” His voice was so hurt and it killed me that he thought of himself that way. I pulled away and held his cheeks.

“ _Never_ say that about yourself again, you hear me? You are not a slut, nor a whore. You just happened to meet an asshole who hurt you. You’re an angel, Frankie. You’re so amazing and you don’t deserve any of this.” He looked up at me speechless, with his big watery eyes. God I wanted so much to kiss him again. Before I could think anything else, Frank threw himself on me and pressed our lips together. His tasted like salt from his tears. I loved it. This time he let me put my tongue is his mouth and I tasted him as much as I could. For as long as he’d let me. Which wasn’t long. Soon he pushed me away and let out an embarrassed ‘I’m sorry’ and ran out of the apartment.

**XxX**

From the kitchen window I had seen Frank sat on the beach, with his feet in the sea. I gave him some time; I didn’t want him to feel ashamed. He could kiss me anytime he wanted. About half an hour later I got the colorful ball he bought yesterday and went down to the beach. I threw it in the water in front of him; it was very light so it barely splashed water around. He looked back at me and gave me a small apologetic smile. I shook my head and pointed to the ball. He got it and we played in the sand. It was very windy so Frank kept running everywhere to get the damn ball back and I never laughed so much at how pissed he got.

Sometime later a man walked by selling ice cream. I just looked at Frank and read his eyes singing a chore of ‘Ice cream, Ice cream!’ and I just nodded to the man. Frank ran excited. He got strawberry this time, and I got chocolate. I could only think what a good fit it would be if we kissed again. We sat on the sand with our feet in the water like he had before.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you, I’m so sorry, I got desperate” He said quickly and nervously and it took me some time to process why he would say that now, for no reason. But I just smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I wouldn’t judge you.”

“I know.” He sighed “I’m still surprised you didn’t fight at all with me because of the video.”

“Well, it wasn’t your fault Frankie, that guy is a fucking-“

“Yeah yeah but I mean. You didn’t get mad that it was… Another guy.” He blushed and looked away from me, to the horizon. The sun was started to go down and it looked amazing, but Frank’s words were still in my head.

“Oh.”

“…Yeah.”

“I mean…” I said some time later “That just didn’t mean anything to me. I mean, if you had brought the guy home and introduced him to us as your boyfriend-“ Frank snorted “ _Then_ I would be upset. But it was just a teenager thing so it’s fine.”

“Why would you be upset? You’re married to _my mom.._.” He said looking at me. I didn’t know what to say once again.

“I-Uh, we get like this when someone we love is with someone else.” That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind to say, but I waited his reaction first. He didn’t say anything again and I sighed. “I love you Frank. I’m _in love_ with you.”

“You do realize that’s wrong, right? And _illegal_?” He legitimately spoke as if I had no idea and I wondered what he thought about me.

“Well, yes.” I looked down, feeling kinda guilty. I felt he wanted me to feel that way. There was no other reason for him to shove that in my face even though I had told him I loved him long ago. “We don’t choose who we love, Frank. I loved you from the moment I first saw you. At work, before meeting you, your mom would talk so much about you. All your funny childhood stories and also what a sweet, nice boy you were. I didn’t believe you were so perfect as she talked about you, because moms tend to overrate their kids, it’s normal. But when I met you, all the things lined up and I actually believe her.”

He stopped to think and said quietly;

“Don’t you feel that way about my mom?”

“Frank… I’m gay.” He looked up fast at me, in shock. “I’ve always been. Just. I was your mom’s best friend and she seemed so much happier with me, so when she asked me to date her and move in with you two, I just saw that as an opportunity. I’d get to be close to you and make her happy. I’d have the opportunity to take care of you both. Don’t you like it better that she has me, someone that helps her and makes her happy, than some asshole that makes her stay in the kitchen and only gives her more problems?”

“Is she your first one?” I didn’t exactly get what he meant by that, but considered as my first heterosexual relationship.

“No, I’ve dated women before. Mostly my best friends as well, back in high school and my old job.” He nodded still thinking a lot. “And I always made them happy.” I guaranteed. “I never hurt a woman. I’m sure some of them would say they were happier in a relationship with me than their straight boyfriends.” I smirked.

“What about men. Have you ever…”

“Yes, I’ve dated a few men during my lifetime. But they were too… Uh, casual for my liking. I always wanted a serious relationship and I never got that. Most of them just wanted me for sex.” I sighed.

“Oh… That’s bad.”

“Yeah. Especially when you’re my age. You just want a stable family, people to love and care for. Not just sex.” He nodded.

“I guess.”

“Ah, it’s getting cold out here. Should we finally introduce ourselves to the warm pool back in the hotel?” I looked at him and he smirked.

**XxX**

We still had three days left before we had to come back. Before I went to sleep, I checked my phone multiple times and there were no notifications from Emma. She was probably still at the meeting. I was anxious for Frank. I assured him a lot, but dealing with his mom was something else. Sure, I had saved him sometimes when he out with his friends while he was grounded, or when he wanted to fill his walls with punk rock gross posters and his mom didn’t want to let him. But this was very different. Emma saw Frank as her baby, being her only son, so she probably didn’t even think he had his first kiss yet. Let alone… God. It would be bad, I could feel it. I had plenty of experienced in the past with my rigid parents.

That night once again Frank read me a comic book, but he managed to finish it all. I applauded him for his acting and he giggled. I was going to my bed but he pulled me back and asked if we could watch some videos on his phone. I agreed and watched some band concerts and funny videos he liked. Mostly with cats and puppies, which he seemed to like a lot.

“Ger-“

“No.”

“You didn’t even let me finish!” He complained.

“Fine, go on Frankie.”

“When we get home can we get a dog an-“

“No.”

He crossed his arms angrily. I kissed the top of his head and he just let out a little irritated sound.

“You know Emma is allergic.” I said sometime later and he sighed. “We can get one someday, though.” I smiled thinking about that. I wasn’t sure if he understood what I meant, but anyways he looked up at me and smiled. “As many as you want.”

“Thanks Gerard.”

**XxX**

I woke up in the morning with my phone buzzing like crazy. It vibrated against my car keys that were almost falling on the floor. I had slept in Frank’s bed once again. From the angle of his bed, the sunlight that came from the window hit right into our faces. I groaned annoyed and grabbed my phone, seeing 10 lost phone calls and 20 new messages just from Emma. I sighed. There goes the happy ending of our trip. I dialed to her and Frank woke up as I said hello. I made a signal for him to be quiet and he nodded worried.

“Hi. Sorry, I just woke up and we slept early last night. Uhm. Oh my. Wait, really? No. Of course I didn’t know. Well she was either crazy or had mistaken me for someone else. Frank? Ah, he’s out. He’s buying our breakfast.” When I looked at Frank he alredy had his face buried in the pillow. “Emma, hey, calm down, okay? Yes I know, but teenagers do that shit. Hey, don’t say that! Listen. I’ve read news like these on the internet and usually ends up with the exposed victim killed themselves. We have to be _careful_ about this, okay? Don’t forget Frank is the one who’s suffering the most in this situation. Alright, fine, do as you want dammit. You don’t fucking listen to me. Fine. Bye.” I turned the phone off and groaned, lying down again.

“She’s pretty mad, isn’t she?” I barely heard Frank’s small voice. I looked to my side and brushed his fringe out of his face.

“Yeah, she is.” I said honestly. “She just found out yesterday, Frank. Let’s give her time, okay? It’s impossible to talk to her now anyways.” I massaged my temple and he just nodded. He didn’t cry this time and I was glad. “What do you wanna do today?” He shuddered.

“I don’t wanna go out today. Can… Can we just make lunch together and go swim on the pool later?”

“Sure, angel.”

“And then play on the videogames down there in the playroom?”

“Yes, anything.” He smiled satisfied and got out of bed. I had to calm Emma down. I couldn’t let her ruin her relationship with Frank.

I went out to buy the ingredients to make our lunch as Frank washed our clothes. It was freezing outside and I was glad he didn’t want to go to the beach. God bless the warm pool. It was like that place was chosen especially for us. Our perfect paradise. I think I was sadder than Frank about going back home, even considering his situation.

I got back to the apartment and we made a four cheese lasagna. Frank loved cheese and I knew that very well. Today was his day so I would please him as much as I could. We made a huge mess and I got angry at Frank, because he had to use different spoons and cups for every single thing he made in the kitchen. He said a small ‘sorry’ and I alredy wasn’t angry by half of the sentence. We sat on the balcony this time. Even with the wind, it was still nice and the food was very hot anyway. Frank burned his mouth a little and made funny faces.

We spent the afternoon watching TV. I held him close to me and he didn’t seem to mind. Eventually I even started caressing his hair. God, I wanted to kiss him again. I wanted to kiss him all the time. Sometime later he sat up and I groaned a little from not having his warm small body pressed up against mine, but he grinned at me.

“Pool time!”

How could I say no to my boy? There we went to change our clothes and go down the elevator. Frank was used to it now but he still stood close to me. He wouldn’t let me hold his hand now, though. He would pull away and pretend to be brushing his hair, but it looked great alredy.  Maybe it was because of the cameras; At least I liked to think that way.

He swam and played around a lot until suddenly a lot of couples came out of nowhere and got in the pool. Frank got shy instantly; he didn’t play or laughed like before. I saw no point in staying there like that and asked if he wanted to go to the playroom now. He nodded eagerly and we went to the small change room near the pool. We got towels and I helped him dry his hair. He did the same to me, and said it was because ‘yours is longer than mine’ like he was justifying himself of a great crime.

We went to the playroom and there were some teenagers playing with plastic guns on some videogame. Frank looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. Poor boy was getting traumatized of kids his age and man, did I understand that feel. I got some tokens in the reception and gave to Frank. He thanked me and went straight to some zombie fighting game. He played for some time and I just watched. I looked around and saw a street fighter machine. I asked Frank to play it with me and he nodded. I felt so nostalgic. I loved these games when I was a kid, it was the quickest way to make friends. Frank seemed to be having fun too. We played on some other machines and Frank would try to teach me the new games, but I was too bad and he would laugh at me when I died in some dumb way. I didn’t care though.

An hour and half later we got back to our apartment. Frank had seemed to forget all about his situation and I liked that. I felt like my mission had been accomplished one more time. I automatically went for his bed when he said goodnight, he got a bit surprised but didn’t say anything. Frank turned the lights off and lied down with his back from me. There was a space between us, like always, but I didn’t mind if that made him comfortable. About ten minutes later, I heard sobbing. I turned around to Frank’s back and caressed it in the way he liked. He calmed down a little as I whispered that everything would be okay. He turned to face me.

“C-Can you sing me to sleep?”

I could only be more surprised with words that came out of his mouth if it was I Love You.

“How do you…”

“Mom told me you used to sing at school. And that you sang to her before and you have a great voice.” I blushed and was glad for the dark. But I didn’t say anything. “So… Can you?”

“Yes, baby, of course.”

I sang one of my favorite songs that came to mind at that time, ‘Baby I love You’ and Frank hummed happily recognizing the song. I knew he liked punk rock and The Ramones were the only one I liked. I caressed his hair one last time before he slept.

**XxX**

That was it. Today was the last day of our trip together. Emma had been sending me texts telling me to hurry up and even to go back that same morning. I rarely disagreed with her, but I had to say no. I gave her time, and Frank needed his own, too. After all, I had promised him I’d save him for that week. I didn’t feel like I could do much about his mom’s mind, though. But I didn’t want to think about it. I wanted to enjoy our last day and make it special for him.

Apparently God wanted that for us, too. The sun was brightest than any other day we’ve been here and there was no wind. A perfect day for us to say Goodbye to the beach. Or maybe a See You Soon. Who knows.

Frankie made us breakfast again and this time, pancakes. He looked at me as if he expected something.

“It tastes amazing” I finally said and he sighed relieved. “So, do you feel like going out today?” If he said noI’d be pretty sad that this amazing day outside would be wasted, but I’d have to understand anyway.

“Yes! I’m excited.” He said happily and I grinned.

“Good. We can stay out ‘till around 6pm and then we have to pack our stuff, okay?”

“Got it.”

We went to the beach and the sand was so hot we had to run like crazy to the water. Frank laughed so much at me when he got there first, because I stumbled to run –I was never good at these things- he coughed for like two entire minutes from all the laughing.

“That’s what you get for making fun of the elders.”

He made a face at me.

We did bring the colorful ball again but Frank hit it so hard that it flew to the middle of the sea. I was impressed and so was he by his face. It was so cute. I ran to him and held him as he laughed in disbelief.

“We have to get it back!”

“It’s getting too deep in the ocean, Frankie. I’m sorry. We can get another one next time.” He sighed but nodded and we went back to the water. We were just walking and talking until Frank yelped. I quickly got on his side and asked what happened. He just cried out in pain and asked me to take him back to the sand. I was scared and didn’t know what to do, but I got him on my arms and carried him back. He was small and thin so it wasn’t hard, but when I put him down on the sand I saw blood running down his feet. He looked away and cried more. I didn’t know Frank panicked with blood. I took my soaked shirt off and wrapped around his feet.

“It hurts” He whined.

“It’s okay, it will get better. You must have stepped on some garbage. Beaches are more polluted everyday” I sighed “We should stick with the pool for now.” He nodded eagerly, probably traumatized. It was alredy around lunch time anyway and I was sure we enjoyed the beach a lot the past week.

I still carried Frank to the hotel, even when he wanted to walk. I told him that I needed to take a closer look first, because if there was some plastic or glass in his feet, walking would be worse. As we got in the hotel people looked concerned at him and Frank blushed all the way to the apartment. He looked really cute that way.

I helped him wash his feet in the shower and laid him on the couch to check his feet. Luckily it was nothing much, just a cut that probably sting a lot with the salt of the sea water. I washed carefully again with lukewarm water and then put a band aid that I asked for in the reception. Frank was still frightened and asked me to stay with him. As If I would ever leave. I pulled his head on my lap as I watched TV and he played on his phone. Frank poked my side and I looked down at him.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Can we take a picture? We didn’t take any since we got here…” I got surprised but happy that he enjoyed our stay so much that he wanted to keep in memory.

“Sure.”

Frank sat up just a little so both our faces were in the picture. I was still shirtless but his head covered me enough so I would be comfortable. We both smiled and he pressed the screen.

“Done. Thanks Gerard.”

“No problem angel. We happen to look quite cute together” I chuckled and he just hummed as he got back to playing his game.

We had made dinner together again, which I would miss a lot, and then packed our things. I was glad Frank was a minimalist like me, so we just had to bags to carry and they weren’t heavy. If Emma came along, I’m sure we’d need a truck just for her baggage. While Frank played one last time in the playroom I went out to fill the tank. When I got back I made the check out and called Frank. He seemed sad, and so was I. We got in the car and he put one of his cds’s again. This time, a calmer song instead of the punk rock mess he liked.

“I really loved this place” He said as we passed the other side of the hotel. I heard him saying ‘goodbye’ really low and chuckled. He was so cute.

“Me too, Frankie. But you’re the one that made it special.” He shook his head and looked down, I could see his face pink. I loved doing that to him.

**XxX**

I was very tired this time but I managed to get back home without having to pull over to sleep. I got Frank snacks in the convenience store where I filled the tank so he didn’t get hungry. At first we talked but then he just napped all the time. We had so much fun, I thought I wouldn’t be this happy again for my entire life, unless he was with me. We got back home around 9am. Emma wouldn’t be home unless she was waiting for us. I sighed in relieve as I opened the garage and her car wasn’t there. At least Frank would have time to settle in. Firstly I took our stuff inside, and then I went to wake him up.

He was very sleepy and whined as I messed with his hair calling his name. He then let out a soft “Daddy” and my heart actually melted. I couldn’t believe Frank was seeing me as a father figure. He fought with me so much in the past, saying to his mom that she would never get a random guy to replace his dad, that he wouldn’t accept it. So I wasn’t just a random guy anymore, I meant something to him.

“Frank, it’s me. Wake up, c’mon. Mom will be home soon for lunch.” I said, not wanting to really wake him but it was necessary. He opened his eyes at once and looked embarrassed when he saw me. He nodded and quickly got up and out of the car.

“Our bags-“

“I alredy took them inside. C’mon. We need a shower.”

**XxX**

It seemed that things got back to what they were. I was working in the living room while Frank was locked in his room, doing heaven knows what. I had actually forgotten that Emma was coming home for lunch, she usually didn’t but she texted me that today was an exception. I sighed because I knew exactly what she meant. So I quickly got up from the couch and started to make lunch for us. I was setting up the table when I heard the door opening.

“I’m home.” She yelled from the living room. She must’ve smelled my cooking and made her way to the kitchen. “Woah, that smells amazing honey.”

“Only the best for my family” I smiled.

“Where is Frank?” She asked as she took a fork and tasted my crispy chicken. “Damn this is good.”

“Uh, upstairs in his room.” She hummed and turned around to leave the kitchen. I held her back. “Wait, hm, please take it easy with him. He’s been through so much. And he is very sensitive right now. So please…”

“Yeah, I know. As always you’ll try to protect him. Well this time he went too far, Gerard. I won’t scream at him. Well, maybe a little. But mostly we’ll have a long _long_ talk” I nodded defeated. I knew there wasn’t much I could do to change her mind, Emma was that kind of woman.

**XxX**

I had gone out to a walk in the park to give them privacy. I was still just the stepfather after all. I can’t lie, it did felt good to have Frank think of me as his dad. But that’s not what I wanted. I wanted him to reciprocate my feelings and call me his love. I shook those thoughts away, I couldn’t push him now that he was starting to trust me. One day thought… Maybe one day.

I got some strawberry ice cream this time and everything reminded of him. Spending this week together, just the two of us, was so good to my soul. I felt like a new man. I would take care of him better, I wouldn’t let any dickhead hurt him again. I promised that to myself. It was my mission after all. It was around 5pm when I decided to return home. I still had work to finish and the dishes to wash. But as I got home I saw a strange car in front of our house. I frowned. Family and friends never visited us before calling beforehand, they knew we hated that. As I got my keys to open the door, my hands were shaking. I got in the living room and saw Emma and Frank on the couch, plus two other men I didn’t know.

“Gerard.” Emma said firmly and I shut the door. I looked at Frank and couldn’t read his eyes. That scared me. “Please sit down.”

“Gee, what did you get yourself into?” The blonde man came to me and I jumped up on the couch. Nobody had called me that in… In… Years?

“Uh, hi. Who are you two? Is this a robbery?”

“No, Gerard.” The blond man in front of me shook his head, I couldn’t look at his face right though. I kept looking to my sides and the other man with long, curly hair. Both of them were taller than me so if they wanted to put up a fight, I would probably leave that house dead. Emma and Frank were quiet and I didn’t understand. “You really can’t remember me then, can you? Mikey? Michael…”

I shook my head, still frightened.

“No I don’t. Could you two please leave our house.”

“I can’t believe this” Emma sat up from the couch and stood in front of me “How, Gerard? How is it possible that you forgot more than twenty five years of your life.”

“What? Honey-“

“Is Gerard Way even his real name?” She asked the blond man. He frowned.

“Of course. I wouldn’t lie about my brother.”

“But how did he remember his real name if he lost his memory?”

“I don’t know, the doctors said lots of things, it was many years ago. I didn’t think we would find him again.”

“Uh guys, you’re confusing him too much. I think his brain is going to melt.” The curly haired man said.

“What the fuck is going on here?” I suddenly screamed and Emma and Frank looked at me in shock. I had never yelled at anyone before or got mad. I felt really weird. “C-Can someone explain to me?” I said in a lower tone.

The blond man sighed and sat in front of me.

“Gerard. Listen carefully to me, okay?” I nodded. “My name is Mikey Way, and I’m your younger brother. We’ve had this conversation at least twice in your lifetime, but you won’t remember. You have a… Well, a disorder and needs to take special medication. This was the third time you ran away from home to get away from your treatment, and got yourself into an accident on the way to this city. Somebody must have taken care of you, but you don’t remember. I have no idea what you went through to get here, but I’m so glad you’re okay and alive.”

“No. Are you crazy? I don’t know you. Get your hands off me.” I pushed him away and got on my feet. “Emma, how could you let these nutheads in our home-“

“I called them, Gerard.” Frank finally spoke up. I frowned and looked down at him. “I knew there was something _weird_ about you. You don’t have any family, you never talk about your life before you met my mom and you act in weird ways. I looked up for your name on the internet and after searching on different websites, using different tags, and I found Mikey’s post from when you went missing. I talked to him, as if I didn’t know you so I could find out more about you. This afternoon while I was in my room, I confessed to him that I knew you and sent that picture of us to prove it. I gave him our address and he took a flight here. Now you know.” He smirked.

I was pretty sure I was in some kind of trippy nightmare, probably from being tired from all the driving and working.

                “I-I need to sit back down.”

                “I’m sorry Gerard, but our relationship can’t go on like this. I just… Don’t know who you are anymore.”

                “N-no, Emma please, please I swear I didn’t know any of this-“

                “I know Gerard” She sighed “But I need a whole man, not just a part of him. I just don’t trust you anymore. I’m really sorry all this happened to you, but from what we all talked together, you need serious mental treatment. It’s the best for you and all of us. Frank and I have been through a lot alredy.”

                “You’re coming back with us, Gerard” The blond guy – Mikey, said. He nodded to my side and I saw some luggage. “Ray and I will take your stuff to the car. We’ll take the next flight home. Mom and dad alredy talked to the doctors and-“

                “Wait, wait-“ I held his arm, panicked “Mom and dad are alive?”

                “Yeah, Gerard” He frowned. “What memory you have of them? Do you remember something?”

                “Not their faces, no” I looked down, my head ached a lot and too many things were going on. I did think my brain was melting like the curly haired man said before. “I just have pieces of memories, like photographs. I just remember they were very rigid with me. I also remember getting bullied, and having a few lovers” I sighed embarrassed. How could it be that what’s was in my mind were all… Lies? “I didn’t remember anything else about them so I figured they died a long time ago and I blocked that out.”

                “No, they didn’t. Well, you never dated again before you had your… Episodes. So I guess that part of your memory wasn’t affected. Your doctor will explain everything when we get home.”

                “My…Doctor?” Was it _that_ serious that I had a doctor who’s been following my case?

                “Yes, Doctor King. She has all your files and knows your story. God Gerard, do you even realize how much we’ve been looking for you?”

                I shook my head. He sighed and turned to Emma. I couldn’t look up at her, God. This was fucking insane but at the same time made so much sense, like the missing pieces were being glued together. Mikey –My brother and his friend start to take my stuff to their car. Emma went to the kitchen to make me some tea so I would calm down. I was left alone with Frank. I looked up at him, for the first time ever feeling so weak. He usually made me feel strong, like I was capable of anything. But I found out I wasn’t. I’m fucked up. Completely broken. I have _issues._ I couldn’t accept that.

                “Frank… Why?” He looked up at me. “Why did you tell Mikey where I was? And your mom- She… None of them know, right? That I love you?” I whispered the last part. He sighed.

                “Gerard, your mind is so fucked that you couldn’t even see how messed up this all was. When you first started to get too close to me and try to kiss me, I wanted to go to the police. But mom got home so happy saying you were her boyfriend and everything in her life was getting better now, that I would have someone else to help her look after me. I tried to stand it, for her. Mostly because you never tried to force me to have sex with you. I would’ve killed you.” He narrowed his eyes. “I really would. That’s what my dad taught me. I couldn’t stand to see the man who was supposed to take his place harassing me and lying to my mom. It was just too much. We didn’t deserve it.” There were tears in his eyes and he looked away. I was completely speechless and decided to not interrupt him. He took a deep breath and looked at me again. “W-When you said you are gay and was basically using her to get to me, I knew I had to do something alredy to take you out of our lives. I couldn’t tell my mom the truth about you –I still can’t. I don’t want you to think for a _second_ that I’m keeping my mouth shut about that because I’m trying to save your ass. I know you’re messed up enough to think so. So I’m telling you, _no_ , I’m doing it for _her_. Because I love her and it would destroy her life again over the man she loved and trusted and I know she won’t stand going through it all over again. Nobody deserves this.”

“God Frank, I’m so, so sorry, I just have so much feelings for you and then you-“

“Shut up Gerard!” He said angrily and I jumped up on the couch. “I know she will be hurt anyway with you going away, but at least it will be your entire fault and she won’t feel any guilty. I wanted to do to you what you did to her. Wanna make you feel it. The betrayal, the shame. The feeling of how dumb you were to fool her that way, making her believe you loved her. I hate you, Gerard. More than anything. You would never be my new father figure, much less my lover. You’re just a pervert, a freak. You disgust me.”

Those words hit hard against my heart. Why God was doing this to me? Only now that I thought things were getting better between us… There was no ‘us’ anymore. Frank made it clear. There were tears all over my face and I choked on them. He was just using me. He had fun with me because it reminded him of his dad. He never wanted _me_ to be the one there. I was like the plastic doll he made up stories and played with, using his imagination to achieve what he wanted to live. I felt truly used and his words made even more sense now.

“Congratulations, Frank” I wiped my face with my hand and got up on my feet. “You did it. You know I’m nothing without you and you used that against me. God, you’re such a clever boy, and here I was thinking you were so naïve and needed protection. You didn’t. Or maybe you did, from me. But you made it all by yourself and even got your so missed father back for a week. I’m proud of you.” He looked at me with watery eyes, and seemed angry but didn’t say anything. There was nothing left to be said between us.

Emma came out of the kitchen with a tea pot, but I just mumbled a ‘goodbye’ and left the house. Mikey and his friend were waiting for me in the car. I sat in the front and my brother put his hand on my knee, giving me a smile.

“We’re really happy to have you back, Gee.”

But he didn’t know. None of them did. I wasn’t _there_. I wasn’t anywhere in another city. I wasn’t in a hospital or an asylum. I wasn’t in any place at all. I was in a person, and that person would always have me. Now I? I only had broken pieces back to try to put myself up. I was just… empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I worked a lot to write this so pleeeeease let me know what you think?
> 
> (again, sorry for any mistakes, I'm very tired and will check better tomorrow)
> 
> (18/07/2018): If you enjoy this fic I'll think about making a second part! Let me know!


End file.
